


More than a Skype call

by Aeriels_Stories



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Algo de fluff (?), Derek caliente, M/M, Me encanta taggear, Poor Scott, Scott in shock, Stiles a punto de mandar a Scott a la mierda, intento de humor
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-12
Updated: 2012-09-12
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:07:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,324
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aeriels_Stories/pseuds/Aeriels_Stories
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Algo ocurre en medio de una llamada de Skype entre Stiles y Scott.</p>
            </blockquote>





	More than a Skype call

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola!  
> Pues nada, esta es la segunda vez que publico aquí y lo hago con este pequeño oneshot. Intento contribuir a que cada vez haya más fanfics Sterek en español.  
> En fin, espero que os guste, aunque sé que no es muy bueno ^^
> 
>  
> 
> PD: la manip Sterek de la cover no es mía, únicamente lo es todo lo demás. Y lo digo porque no quiero tener problemas.

[ ](http://s1226.photobucket.com/albums/ee408/Aeriel333/Montajes%20historias/?action=view&current=Oneshot_Sterek3.jpg)

El careto de Scott aparece en la pantalla de su portátil en cuanto acepta la llamada. Sube un poco el volumen, se encasqueta los auriculares y conecta el micro, esperando que este comience a hablar. No es que le apetezca mucho oír lo que tenga que decirle, ya que últimamente le tiene tan abandonado por Allison que su amistad se ha resentido hasta el punto de que cada vez le importan menos sus cosas. Sigue ayudándole, claro que le ayuda, pero ya no es lo mismo. Lo hace casi por obligación y le irrita tener que posponer sus propios asuntos para atender los suyos. Mucho más cuando... Bueno, cuando ha empezado algo recientemente y ni siquiera puede contar con su mejor amigo. Nadie más lo sabe y, en cierto modo, reconoce que es mejor así, pero le gustaría que al menos Scott conociese esa parte suya y le... apoyase. O algo. Aunque es más probable que primero le mire raro y justo después le haga mil y una preguntas. O no.

"Hola, Stiles."

La cara de Stiles debe de ser todo un poema, porque de repente Scott parece un cachorro apaleado. Tiene esa mirada triste -en serio, con esos ojos marrones y las cejas arqueadas de esa forma- y los hombros hacia delante en un gesto abatido. Eso hace suspirar a Stiles. Internamente. No va a mostrarse piadoso frente a él. No todavía, al menos.

-Hola. ¿Qué quieres? Porque tengo que terminar los deberes de Química. Y es que, ¿sabes? Algunos tenemos vida más allá de la falda de nuestras novias. Y no es que yo tenga _novia_ , pero sé que has entendido lo que he querido decir. No es tan difícil entenderme si se me pone un poquito de atención...

"Ya, Stiles. Lo siento, tío. Sé que te he tenido un poco abandonado... Vale, muy abandonado. Pero con el tema de los hombres lobo, Allison, los cazadores y eso..."

-No sé si te habrás dado cuenta, Scott, pero yo también estoy metido en el asunto de los hombres lobo y los cazadores. Y puede que no participe tan activamente como tú, cuando apareces si es que apareces, pero he puesto mi vida en riesgo en varias ocasiones y soy yo el que casi siempre os saca las castañas del fuego a ti y al resto. Así que estaría bien que me dieseis las gracias de vez en cuando o que por lo menos tú me hicieses más caso.

Sus palabras son como un golpe bajo para Scott, que hace una mueca de dolor y después baja la mirada.

"Te prometo que voy a compensarte. Podríamos empezar por hablar de Lydia. Parece que ahora te hace mucho más caso, ¿no? Sois algo así como... ¿amigos? Pero sé que tú quieres más. Vamos, has estado loco por ella desde _siempre_. Así que voy a ayudarte a conquistarla. ¿Qué, suena bien?"

Stiles querría decirle que no, que se deje de chorradas y simplemente vuelva a ser su amigo, el de antes no el que ahora va por ahí corriendo a cuatro patas y aullándole a la Luna. Pero no puede decirle eso, claro. Tampoco puede decirle que se olvide del asunto de Lydia Martin. Por que, ¿en serio? ¿ _Ahora_? Llega eones tarde. Vale, no eones pero sí tarde.

-Scott, no es necesario que...

"Claro que lo es. Y ahora mismo le estoy mandando un sms a Allison. Vamos a quedar los cuatro, como una cita en grupo. ¿Recuerdas cuando fuimos a la pista de patinaje?"

¿Cómo olvidarlo? Fue un auténtico desastre. Bueno, en realidad todo iba bien hasta que Lydia comenzó a _alucinar_. Literalmente.  
Stiles rueda los ojos.

-Pon tu móvil donde yo pueda verlo, Scott. No vamos a quedar.

"Pero sólo trato de ayud..."

Y no. Nadie le está besando de repente como si le fuese la vida en ello. Tampoco le tienen empotrado contra la pared que está frente al escritorio, junto a la cama. Y _definitivamente_ no están intentando desnudarle.

-Sólo tengo unos minutos antes de irme a _patrullar_ con Isaac...

-D-Derek, espera...

Stiles coge sus manos para evitar que las meta bajo sus pantalones, aunque teniendo en cuenta su fuerza lobuna resulta harto difícil. 

-No puedo esperar. Necesito hacerte mío... -Derek pasa a besarle el cuello, respirando con fuerza contra el mismo. Está muy cachondo y Stiles puede notar que él también comienza a estarlo. Malditas hormonas. Ser adolescente a veces es un asco.

-P-para, no estamos solos...

Eso parece activar la única neurona que de momento parece funcionar en el cerebro de Derek, ya que se aparta de él y mira a su alrededor para después mirarle a él.

-¿Me tomas el pelo? Aquí no hay nadie.

-El ordenador... -Stiles se pasa una mano por la cabeza, incómodo-. Scott y yo estábamos hablando por Skype cuando tú has irrumpido aquí _así_ y...

Derek se gira hacia la pantalla del ordenador y entonces lo ve. La expresión horrorizada de Scott. Stiles casi puede ver los engranajes de su cerebro funcionar a toda pastilla, intentando averiguar cuándo empezó todo, cómo y por qué. Por desgracia, no hay una sola respuesta si no miles.  
Stiles camina hacia el escritorio y desenchufa los auriculares.

-¿Scott? ¿Sigues vivo... ?

A su lado, Derek está cruzado de brazos y en actitud defensiva. Stiles le da un codazo y entonces este se obliga a relajarse. No está con su manada ni rodeado por cazadores, después de todo.

-¿Tú y él... ? -Scott los señala boquiabierto y Stiles asiente-. ¿Entonces la cita en grupo... ?

-No habrá cita en grupo -gruñe Derek haciendo saltar a Scott en su asiento-. Stiles es mi _compañero_. Así que no saldrá con nadie más que conmigo. ¿Te ha quedado claro?

Si Derek no estuviese tan serio y tenso, Stiles se reiría. Porque la situación es para reírse, pero _no_ puede porque teme hacerle enfadar o algo. Sí le gusta, sin embargo, que se ponga tan posesivo con él. Y sus besos, sus caricias, la manera en que le toca y... No, no es buen momento para estar pensando en esas cosas. Su amigo está mirando y podría ver _algo_ que le traumatizaría aún más de lo que ya está.

-¿Cuánto... ?

-Unas semanas ya, pero hace tiempo que... -Stiles mira de reojo a Derek, pero este no ha cambiado su expresión-. Bueno, digamos que la atracción es anterior. _Bastante_ anterior.

Su amigo asiente lentamente con la cabeza, tratando de digerir sus palabras. Cuesta hacerse a la idea de que tu amigo es ¿gay? ¿bi? y de que está saliendo con tu Alpha -porque por mucho que Scott lo niegue, lo es-. No tanto como saliendo, en realidad. Porque con los hombres lobo el _asunto_ es para siempre. Como en los cuentos de princesas, sí, con ese "Y comieron perdices..." No, definitivamente Derek no come perdices, come conejos. O más bien el equivalente.  
Y ahí va otro _pensamiento sucio_. Genial.

-Vale, tengo que... Allison va a venir... uh... Nos vemos mañana.

A Stiles no le da tiempo ni de despedirse porque Scott ya ha cortado la comunicación. Y por eso no pude evitar sentirse preocupado. Pero sabe que Allison le apaciguará. No le cabe ninguna duda de que Scott le contará su relación con Derek, pero a Stiles no le importa porque confía en ella.  
Cuando siente los brazos de Derek rodear su cuerpo y el torso firme de este tocar su espalda, se obliga a dejar de pensar en eso.

-Se lo ha tomado bastante bien, ¿eh? Creo que aceptará ser el padrino en nuestra boda -bromea mientras se apoya completamente contra él.

Por toda respuesta recibe un bufido que oculta una risita. Y lo sabe porque se lo ha oído hacer a los perros del vecino (esos mastines del demonio)  
Y por eso Stiles a veces piensa que su _novio_ es un poco _perro_. En todos los sentidos de la palabra. Pero no puede decirlo porque... _Derek_. Así que simplemente se gira y le besa.

**+.+ FIN +.+**


End file.
